


I Am Ice and Dust and Light

by StsFish



Series: 冰尘光中文翻译 [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, No Spoilers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-08-27 17:05:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16706476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StsFish/pseuds/StsFish
Summary: 如果他现在把这个人类从他身上推开，或许他就能阻止这一切发生。而且甚至很可能——只是有可能？大概？——这个凡人的种子无法在他体内生长。他的种族孕育人类的后代的几率肯定是无限小——





	I Am Ice and Dust and Light

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Am Ice and Dust and Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/403050) by [hannahrhen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahrhen/pseuds/hannahrhen). 



> 翻译：159  
> 校对：似梦

事实上，当洛基意识到这种变化时，已经是它第二次发生了。那是在他自愿被关在托尼·斯塔克的豪华套房里的第三天。这段时间，他只是偶尔赤身裸体地去露台上呼吸新鲜空气，确保世界还没被毁灭——或者，以这位神的角度来看，需要一些恶作剧。

那天，他第二次以双膝和肘部着地跪趴着——也是有史以来的第二次——当托尼正沉浸在他的傲慢中，夸耀着自己令世界做出的改变（“阿斯加德，宝贝，你知道的，看起来就像是我们现在的中庭，对吧？”），如果洛基不是正沉浸在这令人难以置信的快感中，他一定会翻一个大大的白眼。

他惊奇于自己出乎意料的快感，这个疯狂的、喋喋不休的人类如此的肆意荒唐，还有他必须承认的，他为这个人类的狂热——正在此时，他感受到了一种奇怪的感觉，他只能称之为“转变”——一股带着轻微爆裂声的寒冷在他的腹部蔓延开，湿滑的液体在他体内冲刷，他不由得倒吸一口气。然后喘息得更大声。他以前从未有过这种感觉，但是……

一段尘封的记忆不期而至。

不要。

 _绝不。_  
  
他知道约顿人是怎么繁衍的——至少通过男孩们的八卦和肮脏的谈话，通过托尔那些年长的朋友们为了吓唬他们而讲述的故事：如有 _需要_ ，男性可以和女性一样生育孩子。进入一场“热潮”——好笑但不令人意外——实际上是冰冷的。这种需求是显而易见的——作为在他这一种族在这个愚蠢的星球上唯一的一员，他需要繁衍。但很显然，这并不真的是由自身愿望决定的，因为……见鬼，他怎么可能想要这个？  
  
接着，托尼在他体内以一个特别美妙的角度冲撞，他呻吟出声。  
  
哦。  
  
_上帝。_  
  
托尼的双手离开了床，环抱住洛基的胸膛，用力把他的上身拉起来。，"起来，宝贝——起来!！" 洛基向前倾身，双手撑着床头板，双膝岔得更开。  
  
"神啊！" 这次轮到托尼惊讶了。  
  
"没错。" 那感觉——他弓起了背。肚子甚至更冷，闪闪发光的纹路浮现，他想知道托尼是否会感觉到。 他几天来第一次把注意力从他的欲望上移开，完全集中在身体的中央。 如果他现在把人类从他身上推开，就有可能阻止这个——一个毫不魔法的概念。而且甚至很可能——这个凡人的种子无法在他体内生长。 _他的_ 种族孕育人类的后代的几率肯定是无限小——

在那一刻，他听到——感觉到——托尼射入他体内的涌流，烫得他不舒服但是非常，非常好。 过了一会儿，他体内的寒冷瞬间形成了一个硬球，缩小，收紧，然后... ... 消失了。几乎消失了。 如果他集中精力，就会感到有些不同。变化。

他想知道这到底是他的想象还是一些迄今为止无人知晓的生物异常，但是托尼握住了他略微软化的欲望，做出超人的努力来重新集中洛基的注意力。  
  
它起作用了。  
  
***

几乎从他怀孕的那一刻起，他就知道了，但是在他脑海深处有一个声音在低声质疑这一切。这是他第一次体会到约顿的特殊体质，他的其他孩子都是……以 _传统_ 的阿萨的方式或者魔法孕育的。他也没有其他可以请教的霜巨人。没有可以安全地为他做检查的医生（一旦他们发现了他的秘密，这无论对他们还是对他都是不安全的）。如果他怀孕了，他完全不知道要等多久才能生下这个孩子；而且因为他与人类的杂交，他也不知道这个孩子会是健康的，还是糟糕的畸形；还有……他会如何降生。（就这样，他不断地战栗着安慰着自己，盲目地相信自己可以用魔法处理好一切）  
  
所以直到这个生物——孩子——几个月后开始胎动，他才深深地叹了口气，接受了自己的命运。他避开了托尼·斯塔克和他的队友——特指洛基自己的哥哥，当然，随着他腹部隆起越来越明显，他也越来越努力躲开他们。  
  
“躲开”并不完全准确，也许更确切地说，他只是“躲开他们的视线”。因为他会在不被察觉的情况下悄悄走过，观察托尼的活动，或者仅仅是看着他的动作。为避免被他的兄弟发现，洛基从来不会靠得过近，但他不得不去看。他难以抑制对自己的孩子——还有孩子的父亲——的好奇心。他记得在托尼家里的那几天，他只是躺在床上，而食物每五个小时左右就会自己奇迹般地出现在门口，酒瓶甚至出现得更频繁。托尼敏捷的头脑和下流的舌头是邪神在这个孤独的世界上发现的最有趣的东西。即使在这种尴尬而不方便的时刻，他也会为那些日子——以及夜晚——感到头晕目眩，欲望勃发，即使正是它们导致了现在这一切。  
  
托尼 · 斯塔克，见鬼去吧。  
  
***  
  
"兄弟。"  
  
这是出乎意料的——绝对是他在那一刻所能想到的最糟糕的声音。 这一次，他让自己离得太近了。 对他们来说——对 _他_ 来说。  
  
又是一遍:" _兄弟。_ "  
  
他怎么能让托尔在这种状态下发现他，他甚至没有时间去使用……一些咒语——如果他能想到一个咒语，消失，变形，或者掩盖他的状况的话。实际上，托尔已经站在他身边了，洛基没有看到他，但是他却把洛基臃肿的身形看得很清楚。  
  
托尔也听到过男孩们的传闻。他无法隐瞒这个真相。洛基召唤出的盔甲不仅没能帮助隐藏，还强调了他腹部的线条，他发现他至少每个月都要用一次这个常用魔法。[这个魔法是用来修改盔甲的，以防压迫腹部]

  
  
"有一次，妈妈听到我和沃斯塔格谈论那些冰霜巨人的雄性……不同寻常的生育能力。我...…很粗鲁，而她……好吧。”一阵尴尬的轻笑。 "她和我好好谈了谈，她总是很擅长于此。"  
  
洛基勉强地笑了:"是的，我记得。"  
  
“她说，这展现了一种任何遭遇都无法改变的非凡的力量和对生的渴望。‘'想想看，’'她说，‘'我们只有一半人可以孕育孩子，我的儿子。如果他们想要充分利用他们这种力量，那么会发生什么？我们又能坚持多久呢？’”  
  
洛基有点绝望地盯着他的哥哥:“然而，这对我没什么意义。我不可能仅仅因为一次能生一个孩子，就能接管这个愚蠢的世界。这个已经在我肚子里长了一年了，一点降生的预兆都没有。”  
  
托尔深吸一口气，抬眼看向夜空:“一年了……那么，是托尼·斯塔克。”  
  
哦，天哪。洛基做了个鬼脸，握紧拳头， "怎么——"  
  
“你认为我没有注意到你消失——你们两个都消失了整整几天？然后斯塔克带着淤青还有……他最令人讨厌的笑容，一瘸一拐地出现。当罗杰斯队长问他去哪儿了的时候，他回答——并且我对此印象深刻——'在冰上'。然后他对娜塔莎抛了个媚眼，几乎称得上悠闲地离开了。”  
  
洛基的皮肤不自觉地变冷了，泛起花纹:“我可以眨眼间就杀了他。”

金发男人扬起眉毛，表情严厉: "但你得先见到他，不是吗?"  
  
"不一定。"

兄弟俩微微一笑，犹豫不决地看着对方——托尔不确定洛基是不是认真的。 洛基也不确定。  
  
“弟弟，还有其他地方需要我。”托尔继续说，“但我要告诉你这件事:：当我在戏谑冰霜巨人生孩子的方式，就是孩子……从哪里出来的时候，母亲说，”洛基紧张起来，“母亲说他们的男性和女性都是自然地……用同一种方式生育。我告诉你，以防……你想要知道，或者你的魔法让你失望了。”  
  
洛基没有回答，但是如果要托尔说他的兄弟脸上有任何迹象的话，那是一种混杂着解脱和更加惊恐的表情。  
  
***

他独自在一个洞穴中生下了孩子，在这里被人类注意到的风险很小。事实上对于第一个霜巨人和人类的杂交后代来说这并不是耻辱——这个环境十分美丽。洛基知道他自己是第一个有意识的发现这个辉煌的洞穴的生物，它被冰雪装饰得闪闪发光，这与他的家乡如此相似——是的，当他独自一人时，结晶的岩层和天然屏障的山脉会令他感到舒适——但这种地方对他的兄弟而言仅限于观赏，而对其盟友而言则是新的可开发的殖民地。  
  
他的孩子和他想象的完全不一样。近一年零五个月来，他一直确信他的孩子无论是什么形态，都会拥有着蓝色的皮肤——至少有红色的眼睛，还有某处会长着角。但他的孩子只是令人失望的人类。名副其实的托尼·斯塔克的孩子。这个冰霜覆盖的洞穴突然看起来像是一个错误的决定。他疲惫地伸手去拿他为以防万一准备的热毯。就在被襁褓包裹起来的前一刻，婴儿打了个寒噤——蓝色的纹路穿过孩子瘦小的胸膛，皱巴巴的额头。重新感到舒适的孩子安定下来，纹路也消隐无踪。  
  
洛基笑了。  
  
***  
  
托尼刚发觉他的存在，就被他知道了。洛基走进实验室，发现托尼正在他最新的发明前躬着身子，退到入口处，听声音似乎拿了把焊枪在手里。。人类的动作，声音都消失了——他停下来，回头看去。  
  
"佩珀没有那么安静，而其他任何这么安静的人已经出手杀了我……除非你只是在欣赏风景。" 他扭动臀部以示强调。  
  
尽管洛基不情愿，这个人类的反应还是给他留下了非常深刻的印象。托尼已经有两年没有见过他了，但他似乎丝毫不为此担心。或者至少他非常，非常擅长制造这种印象。  
  
托尼站起来，转过身，放下手电筒靠在实验台上。他穿着一件随意扣上扣子的白衬衫和金属灰色的裤子，洛基记得在托尼把它“穿得舒服一点”之前，这是一整套西装。和上次见面相比，他看起来没有什么变化。然而，当他说话时，他的语气很谨慎。  
  
斯塔克绝不傻。  
  
"我们是不是该谈谈抚养孩子的问题了？ 因为关于我收入的谣言被夸大了，我会让你知道的。" 他的笑意没有达到眼底。  
  
洛基诅咒了他的兄弟。  
  
"那么他马上就告诉你了。"  
  
"不...…不是马上。他离开了几天，当他回来的时候——他竟然不肯正眼看我。但是，面对现实吧，我是一个很重要的人，所以这显然是没有道理的。我们当时在交火——你听说了那个星云的事情——见鬼，你说不定和这件事有关。你一定很无聊，是吧?"  
  
洛基轻轻地哼了一声，目光在窗户和地板间游走："不，没有那么无聊。"  
  
“嗯，不——我想不会。不管怎样，托尔救了我一命，但看起来他在此之前犹豫了。 _可以说他从容不迫。_ ”托尼停顿了一下，“我想我应该问一下——它怎么样了？”  
  
他尖锐地回看向另一个人，嘴巴微微张开。“它”——？  
  
"那个……孩子？它怎么样了?"  
  
这种语气，这个问题: 洛基感觉到他的皮肤在崩裂，双拳紧握。  
  
" _它_ ……很安全。" 他的语气很粗鲁。  
  
但是过了一会儿，当他注意到对方脸上的解脱时，他的紧张感消失了。  
  
“哦，”托尼叹了口气。“哦，”他又说了一遍，开始笑起来，“那好吧。哈。它，它是什——是男孩还是女孩？”  
  
“半约顿半人类，”洛基回答，当他看到托尼的微笑消退时，他的语气和缓下来，“并且是个男性。”  
  
一个惊讶的微笑。“托尼·斯塔克的儿子。哇。那可会是个大新闻。”  
  
洛基没有跟上托尼的思路——而且他也不确定这是否算是进展顺利。不过，在托尼看到他的脸之后，这个人类的语气变得更……合时宜了。  
  
"我什么时候能见到他?"  
  
"你——你想见他?"  
  
终于，托尼离开了桌子然后走上前来……步伐缓慢，就像是试图网住一个巨大的，危险的生物。洛基感到恼怒——这种比喻并非完全不准确。  
  
“他——他现在是安全的。我找了几个凡人来，当我……没空的时候，他们会照顾他一阵子。他们不知道——也不会看到他到底是什么。我已经确保了这一点。而且我不……你的种族找不到他。”  
  
“我的种族。”托尼也非常擅长在需要的时候以冷漠为武器。  
  
洛基向旁边滑了两步，离开托尼当前行动的轨迹。他转身背对着男人：“我想让你知道他——但仅此而已。”他回头瞥了一眼，“目前而言。”  
  
“啊。目前而言。” 一只手伸出来，正好抓住了洛基的胳膊肘，令他稍稍转身，“那么，我将期待未来。”一声呼吸，“你打算告诉我他的名字吗？”  
  
神明停顿了一下，想了想：“为什么不是你告诉我呢？”

 

  
END


End file.
